


Tempting Travis

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed is such a tease. (09/27/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Just a little something to celebrate the opening of the Tempting Travis Yahoo! List.  


* * *

"Do you want it?" Malcolm panted, hovering over Travis, just barely out of reach of Travis' lips. Travis stared, eyes intense, at the object hovering so close yet still so far away. He licked his lips and twisted against the restraints on his wrists.

"Yes, please, Malcolm." Travis begged with his whole body. It was always a gorgeous thing to watch. He pulled and pouted and panted. His entire body reflected his frantic emotions. He arched his back, desperate to touch more of Malcolm's skin. As Malcolm stayed close, his gaze made a quick, appreciative roam of Malcolm's naked body, before returning to their goal.

"I'm not sure you really want it," Malcolm teased, lying through his teeth, and leaned back, resting his rump on Travis' tight stomach.

Travis whimpered—a full, pitiful noise thoroughly conveying his disappointment, his wish moving further away. "Oh god, Malcolm, please," he implored. He licked his lips again, this time more thoroughly wetting them, so eager for what he demanded. Travis tore his gaze up to Malcolm's face. Pure and focused desire pooled in Travis' deep eyes, so dark and desperate.

Malcolm felt almost physically pulled back toward Travis; the magnetism was so great. He swallowed and struggled to remember his well thought out plans for the evening. "Hm, perhaps you do really want it," Malcolm conceded. He inched closer again, rocking up onto his knees.

Travis' gaze instantly snapped back down onto his desire. He moaned as Malcolm crept closer, tugging against the restraints again.

Malcolm hovered once more, one leg at either side of Travis' shoulders, and bobbed down enough to brush his chocolate covered cock over Travis' lips.

Travis' mouth was already open, licking and sucking, as he tried to get as much chocolate and Malcolm into his mouth as possible.

Malcolm rocked back out of Travis' reach.

Travis half whined, half hummed as he cleaned away as much chocolate as he could from his lips. "More, please."

Malcolm grinned and pressed the tip of his erection to Travis' lips. The man eagerly accepted the sweetened cock into his mouth, sucking hungrily, tongue working overtime. Malcolm gasped and let a shudder run down his spine before pulling back from that talented mouth once more.

Travis grazed his teeth lightly against Malcolm's penis as Malcolm pulled away. He sighed in great disappointment when Malcolm rocked back out of reach. "Malcolm..." Travis tried so hard not to look completely disappointed. "Please, I love chocolate covered Reed."

"You must savor this chocolate, Travis," Malcolm purred. Savor the chocolate as Malcolm did with Travis' magnificent dark skin every time they were alone together. He hovered a moment longer, letting Travis squirm with anticipation, before rocking close yet again. Oh, it was so much fun tempting Travis.


End file.
